


Integral Detour

by Evangeline039



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanfiction, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Recommendations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline039/pseuds/Evangeline039
Summary: This is where I post about the title of stories that I recommended for you to read and their summaries. Advice : Always read the tags before you read the story, pal. It's your eyes that read 'em not mine.





	Integral Detour

**Author's Note:**

> This started as my own reminder for stories that I like and is worth a re-reading. I don't know if this work will be ever taken down as it is not exactly a "story" but I hope you can find some interesting read from this. This may be a way to get underrated story coming to spotlight too so if you think your work is worth a read, comment below and I may just check it out. You may even see a pattern of what I like to read here LOL. This list will hopefully grow over time as I read the stories available in AO3. 
> 
> I mainly read M/M and multi-pairing stuff, and I pretty much avoid John/Mary, Sherlock/Janine, and a few other stuffs. 
> 
> Aha! And a disclaimer at least :  
> Stories mentioned here is not my own and Sherlock and its characters are not in any way, mine.

Sherlock/John :

  * [These Lines of Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478662)

Summary :

Ever since he was born, John has been able to perceive people's auras. So he can see straight away that there's something special about Sherlock Holmes.

  * [A Moment's Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982802)  


Summary :

Sherlock tours worldwide with the English National Ballet. John dances the Lindy Hop competitively all across the globe. That they would meet, then, by the slimmest of chances in one lonely city, is pure coincidence. The whole 'dancing together' bit is a little more planned. Dancer!AU.

  * [Two Two One Bravo Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180121/chapters/264839)

Summary :

Captain John Watson of 40 Commando, the Royal Marines, is assigned to protect and assist Sherlock Holmes as he investigates what appears to be a simple war atrocity in Afghanistan. An intense attraction ignites between the two men as they uncover a conspiracy that threatens everything they’ve ever known, but Sherlock is as much hunted as hunter, and everyone close to him is in deadly danger. Can he solve the case in time to save himself and John?




 

Sherlock/John/Jim :

  * [Theirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395001)

Summary :

"What do you want, Moriarty,” the impatient voice of his roommate bit out.

Jim cut to the chase.

“John’s here. He’s hurt.” For once, there was no layer of teasing to his voice, no lilting in his tone. His voice was flat, he was straining to keep the emotion out of his inflection.

There was a sharp intake of breath. Jim knew that Sherlock loathed to leave his experiments, but they would both do anything for John. John was theirs.

"I'll be right there.” The line went dead.




 

Jealousy (Possessiveness) :

  * [Theirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395001)

Summary :

"What do you want, Moriarty,” the impatient voice of his roommate bit out.

Jim cut to the chase.

“John’s here. He’s hurt.” For once, there was no layer of teasing to his voice, no lilting in his tone. His voice was flat, he was straining to keep the emotion out of his inflection.

There was a sharp intake of breath. Jim knew that Sherlock loathed to leave his experiments, but they would both do anything for John. John was theirs.

"I'll be right there.” The line went dead.




 

Fantasy AU :

  * [These Lines of Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478662)

Summary :

Ever since he was born, John has been able to perceive people's auras. So he can see straight away that there's something special about Sherlock Holmes.




 

Slice of Life AU : 

  * [A Moment's Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982802)  


Summary :

Sherlock tours worldwide with the English National Ballet. John dances the Lindy Hop competitively all across the globe. That they would meet, then, by the slimmest of chances in one lonely city, is pure coincidence. The whole 'dancing together' bit is a little more planned. Dancer!AU.




 

Military AU :

  * [Two Two One Bravo Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180121/chapters/264839)

Summary :

Captain John Watson of 40 Commando, the Royal Marines, is assigned to protect and assist Sherlock Holmes as he investigates what appears to be a simple war atrocity in Afghanistan. An intense attraction ignites between the two men as they uncover a conspiracy that threatens everything they’ve ever known, but Sherlock is as much hunted as hunter, and everyone close to him is in deadly danger. Can he solve the case in time to save himself and John?





End file.
